Origami Crane
by JoannaLiu Aquamarine
Summary: Banyak orang yang berkata bahwa jatuh cinta adalah masa yang paling indah. Tapi bagaimana jika kau jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang 'menurut'mu salah? "Menurutku itu lebih seperti harapan."/ "Sunbae, I got you.."/ HUNBAEK!
1. Chapter 1

Origami Crane

Cast

•Byun Baekhyun

•Oh Sehun

•Joanna Liu

•Park Chanyeol

•Kim Myungsoo

• Other (Akan bertambah sesuai keinginan author. Wakakak #Plak)

Well, annyeong all. Ini karya debut author-yang sudah pasti-nggak jelas sama sekali. Semoga saja, tulisan ini tidak merusak mata kalian. Thank's. ^^V

Warning : Newbie. Typo mungkin ditemukan berkeliaran sepanjang cerita, dan ide yang mungkin pasaran, serta cerita yang tidak jelas-seperti authornya-.

…Selamat membaca…

_Banyak orang yang berkata bahwa jatuh cinta adalah masa yang sangat indah. Tapi bagaimana jika kau jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang 'menurutmu' salah?_

_"Sepertinya.. Ini sedikit sulit.."_

_"Mwo?! Are you fuckin' serious?! Bagaimana bisa, B?!"_

_"Kau mungkin saja mengidap pedofilia. Hahahaha.."_

_"Aku bukan menyukainya. Ini sebatas kagum!"_

_"Dasar bodoh.."_

_"Kalau bukan suka, eh.. Maksudku CINTA, kau tidak akan serepot ini, Byun.."_

_"Kalian sama sekali tidak membantu! Menyebalkan?!"_

_"Sunbae, apakah aku harus tersenyum setiap kali kita bertemu?"_

_"Hoobae tidak peka! AKU MENCINTAIMU, BODOH?!"_

…_Part 1…..._

"Annyeong.."

Seorang pemuda-yang sama sekali tidak pantas disebut pemuda- menyapa ketiga temannya yang sepertinya sudah dari tadi berada di sana. Ketiganya langsung berhenti bicara dan memandang kearah si pemuda-yang gendernya dipertanyakan- itu._ (Syalalalaa.. Author stress.. #Abaikkan)_

"Baekhyun.." Satu-satunya gadis diantara mereka berempat sontak terpekik girang. Ia melirik kedua pemuda dibelakangnya. Kemudian memandang aneh pada pemuda manis bermarga Byun itu.

"Liu? A-ada apa ini? Kenapa memandangku seperti itu?" Baekhyun tergagap karena merasakan aura tidak mengenakkan dari gadis bersurai madu didepannya.

Sejurus kemudian, Liu segera menarik Baekhyun untuk duduk disebelahnya. Mengabaikkan tatapan sangsi yang Baekhyun tujukan padanya. Gadis itu segera tersenyum manis, memperlihatkan kedua dimple dipipinya.

Well, Baekhyun kita ini sudah merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan senyum gadis mungil didepannya.

"Kami sedang membicarakan hal yang menarik.."

_'Oh tidak..' _

"Dan kami berfikir akan sangat seru kalau kau ikut berpartisipasi.."

_'Astaga..'_

"Ini tentang hoobae sombong yang kemarin kita lihat." Liu ber-smirk ria. Gadis itu tampak memberikan kode berupa kedipan mata pada dua pemuda didepannya, si ketua kelas Chayeol dan perfect prince Myungsoo. "Kami rasa, kau cocok sekali untuk melakukan hal ini.."

_'Damn it?! What the-'_

"How do you think, B?" Chanyeol tersenyum samar.

"B for Brave? Is that true?" Myungsoo ikut membujuk Baekhyun.

"Ugh.." Baekhyun melirik malas pada Liu. "Ini pasti ide dari kucing manis tapi licik ini kan?"

"Seperti kau tidak tahu saja.." Myungsoo terkekeh kecil.

"C'mon B.. Please.. For me?" Liu selancarkan jurus ampuhnya, tatapan kucing kecil tersesat-kata Chanyeol-

"Damn. Apa yang harus kulakukan kali ini?" Baekhyun berucap malas. Ia paling tidak bisa ditatap seperti itu oleh Liu.

"Yesss..." Mereka bertiga sontak ber-high five ria.

"Ini tidak akan susah, Baekkie.." Chanyeol menepuk kecil pundak milik teman manisnya itu.

"B for Brave, remember?" Myungsoo mengedipkan mata kirinya kearah Baekhyun.

"Thank's B. You're the best!" Liu mencium kilat pipi kanan Baekhyun, menimbulkan dengusan iri dari kekasihnya, Kim Myungsoo.

"Liu, jangan mulai.." Chanyeol berucap malas.

.

.

Disinilah Baekhyun...

Berdiri seperti 'patung selamat datang'.

Kakinya mulai terasa sedikit kesemutan, karena pemuda imut itu sudah berdiri sejak bel pulang berbunyi.

Dan, coba tebak apa yang paling menakjubkan.

Bel pulang berbunyi sudah sejak 1 jam 45 menit yang lalu.

Keren kan? #Abaikkan

"Kemana sih, hoobae bodoh itu? Menyebalkan.. Karenanya aku harus menanggung malu dengan berdiri disini." Geram Baekhyun.

Mungkin untuk frase menanggung malu, sedikit berlebihan bagi author.

Well, kecuali kalau kau berdiri di koridor ruang lantai 3 yang mana merupakan lantai untuk tingkat 2, sedangkan ia adalah siswa tingkat akhir yang kelasnya ada di lantai dasar. Itu cukup menarik perhatian hoobae yang berlalu lalang di koridor ini.

Bayangkan, apa yang dilakukan siswa tingkat akhir disini selama kurang dari dua jam?

Well, menunggu kekasihnya mungkin?

Great! Itu jawaban paling tidak mungkin karena Byun kita yang manis itu paling anti dengan yang namanya pacaran.

Karena menurutnya, itu mungkin akan menyakiti hati para fansnya. #Lirik skandal tahun lalu

Sudahlah.. Abaikkan author ini.

Sesaat setelah author ngoceh barusan, sosok yang Baekhyun tunggu-tunggu akhirnya muncul juga.

Terlihat dari cara Baekhyun memandang malas pada pemuda yang sedang berjalan santai di ujung koridor itu.

"Apa yang harus kurusak ya?" Gumam Baekhyun, berfikir.

Sebelumnya, mari kita mundur ke beberapa jam yang lalu...

~_ Flashback _

_"Ini mudah saja, Baek.."_

_"Jadi, aku harus apa?"_

_"Tunggu dia lewat di koridor lantai 3, lalu-"_

_"Itu mudah.."_

_"Belum selesai, bodoh!"_

_"Chan! Jangan pukul kepalaku?! Sakit, bodoh!"_

_"Auch.. Iya-iya.. Jangan balas memukulku juga!"_

_"Kalian berdua, sampai kapan saling memukul terus, heh?"_

_"Baiklah, lanjutkan.."_

_"Tugasmu adalah menabraknya, lalu rusak barang yang ia bawa. Kalau bisa injak saja, sampai hancur!"_

_"Liu?! Kau gila?!"_

_"Baek, kau tidak bisa menolak. Ini sudah kesepakatan. Dan lagi, jangan menyebut kekasihku gila."_

_"Baiklah, baiklah.. Kalian bertiga sangat menyebalkan. Terutama kau, Liu. Nappeun!"_

_"Byun Baek Hyun.."_

_"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Kim Myungsoo. Kau menakutiku."~_

"Ayo.. Berfikir, Baek! Aha!" Baekhyun sumringah saat mengetahui bahwa hoobae-yang sialnya tampan tapi-sombong itu membawa kotak kecil yang mungkin isinya kue dari penggemarnya.

Baekhyun berjalan cepat kearah hoobae itu. Sedikit berlari saat mereka sudah dekat. Lalu menabrak bahu si hoobae hingga kotak yang dibawanya terjatuh, setelah itu dengan tidak sengaja menginjak kotak itu sampai hancur tak berbentuk.

Baekhyun sontak berhenti, dan menatap ke arah kotak itu. Ternyata benar perkiraannya, isinya adalah kue tart kecil dengan hiasan cream biru muda dan putih-terlihat dari warna cream yang sedikit menempel pada sepatu Baekhyun-.

Baekhyun sedikit mendongak, menatap raut wajah sang hoobae yang tidak terbaca. Sesaat kemudian hoobae itu tiba-tiba menatap kearah Baekhyun. Membuat pemuda manis itu mundur selangkah.

"Sunbae.." Si hoobae dengan wajah datar itu, memanggil Baekhyun yang tertunduk, mungkin takut.

Baekhyun sedikit mengangkat wajahnya, inginnya meminta maaf, tapi lidahnya terasa kelu untuk berucap.

"I-itu.. Aku.. Emm.. Minta maaf.. Aku buru-buru tadi.." Susah payah Baekhyun mengeluarkan suaranya, walau hanya menghasilkan gumaman lucu-bagi author-.

Hoobae itu tetap memandang datar Baekhyun. Sejurus kemudian, ia mengangkat tangannya, menimbulkan raut ketakutan di wajah Baekhyun.

_'Astaga.. Astaga eomma.. Apakah aku akan dipukul? Ya tuhan.. Maafkan umat-Mu yang sesat ini.. Tapi aku hanya mengikuti apa yang author tuliskan, Tuhan.. Ini semua bukan salahku..'_

_'Liu, kau harus bertanggung jawab kalau sampai aku kenapa-napa!'_

…_To Be Continue…_

Kalau chingu-deul udah baca sampai sini, berarti fanfict ini nggak ancur-ancur banget (mungkin).

Untuk part 1, author rasa 4 page udah banyak ya..

Then, disini pair-nya mungkin HunBaek. Tapi author juga masih membuka peluang (bahasanya, peluang? :D) untuk pair lain. Mungkin ada yang pengen Baek sama Liu ajah.. Boleh kok.. #Berharap.

Buat chigu-deul yang pengen protes kenapa Myungsoo dipasangkan (?) with Liu. Itu murni karena kebingungan author. Myungie, maafkan Liu, nak.. Liu terlalu bingung mau ambil nama siapa. Kalau dari anak EXO lain, Liu nggak tega.. Relakan saja ya, nak.. ^^V

Daripada Liu ini terlalu banyak ngoceh nggak jelas. Mending udahan aja ya..

Thank's for readers. And, Love ya.. ^^V


	2. Chapter 2

Origami Crane

Cast

•Byun Baekhyun

•Oh Sehun

•Joanna Liu

•Park Chanyeol

•Kim Myungsoo

• Other (Akan bertambah sesuai keinginan author. Wakakak #Plak)

A/N : Walau peminatnya kurang banyak, author rasa sangat tidak bijaksana kalau cerita ini dihentikan ditengah jalan. Karena author kurang suka kalau mengerjakan sesuatu tidak sampai tuntas. Sudah kebiasaan mungkin.

And, for Little iLaa, ini cuman terinspirasi kok, bukan cerita eomma sama si hoobae beneran. Mungkin bisa dibilang mirip, tapi nggak akan dibikin sad ending kaya' aslinya.. Jadi please, jangan godain eomma mulu, nak.. -_-"

And then, for Lee Channie Mitsuka, anda frontal sekali, yeth.. Jangan menyebut merk nak.. Liu malu..

And last, author sudah memutuskan, mungkin pairnya HunBaek, mengingat chapter kemaren nggak ada yang protes.. :D

Thank's all..

.

Previous Chapter

.

.

"Sunbae.." Si hoobae dengan wajah datar itu, memanggil Baekhyun yang tertunduk, mungkin takut.

Baekhyun sedikit mengangkat wajahnya, inginnya meminta maaf, tapi lidahnya terasa kelu untuk berucap.

"I-itu.. Aku.. Emm.. Minta maaf.. Aku buru-buru tadi.." Susah payah Baekhyun mengeluarkan suaranya, walau hanya menghasilkan gumaman lucu-bagi author-.

Hoobae itu tetap memandang datar Baekhyun. Sejurus kemudian, ia mengangkat tangannya, menimbulkan raut ketakutan di wajah Baekhyun.

_'Astaga.. Astaga eomma.. Apakah aku akan dipukul? Ya tuhan.. Maafkan umat-Mu yang sesat ini.. Tapi aku hanya mengikuti apa yang author tuliskan, Tuhan.. Ini semua bukan salahku..'_

_'Liu, kau harus bertanggung jawab kalau sampai aku kenapa-napa!'_

_._

_.Chapter 2._

_._

Baekhyun menutup erat-erat matanya. Menunggu rasa sakit itu datang. Tapi...

"Ehh?"

Hobbae itu malah menepuk pelan lengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun membuka matanya, dan mendapati bahwa hoobae itu tersenyum ke arahnya.

Hobbae yang terkenal berwajah datar itu? Tersenyum?

Pada Baekhyun?!

Mungkin saja pemuda Byun kita ini bermimpi.

Baekhyun menggigit pelan pipi bagian dalamnya.

'Masih sakit.. Aku tidak bermimpi..' Fikirnya.

"Terima kasih ya, sunbae.." Hoobae itu masih tetap tersenyum senang. Bahkan sedikit tertawa.

Menimbulkan raut kebingungan diwajah manis Baekhyun.

"Untuk... Apa?" Tanya Baekhyun ragu.

Tentu saja ragu. Memangnya orang mana yang malah tersenyum senang dan berterima kasih setelah ada orang lain yang dengan sengaja menginjak barang -atau mungkin makanan- miliknya.

Well, tentu saja ada. Buktinya si hoobae ini malah tertawa kecil dan berterima kasih pada Baekhyun.

"Karena telah menghancurkan kue itu. Jadi aku tidak perlu memakannya." Jawab hoobae ber-name tag 'Oh Sehoon' itu ringan.

"Ehh? Memangnya kenapa? Apakah kue itu beracun? Atau rasanya tidak enak?" Baekhyun bertanya bingung.

"Bukan begitu.." Sehun malah tertawa kecil. "Hanya saja, aku tidak terlalu suka makanan manis." Lanjutnya.

"Ohh.. Begitu.. Tapi tetap saja.. Aku minta maaf padamu, emm.." Baekhyun melirik name tag milik Sehun.

"Sunbae bisa memanggilku Sehun." Sehun tersenyum tipis.

"Tentu." Baekhyun ikut tersenyum.

"Baiklah, sunbae. Aku pergi dulu. Sebaiknya sunbae juga segera pulang." Sehun segera berlalu dari tempat itu.

"SEHUN.." Baekhyun secara tiba-tiba memanggil Sehun.

Sehun berhenti berjalan dan sedikit berbalik, menatap Baekhyun.

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih." Baekhyun tersenyum.

Sehun hanya membalas dengan senyuman saja. Tapi efeknya, membuat jantung Baekhyun berdetak lebih cepat.

'Astaga.. Kenapa ini? Ada apa denganku?'

.

.

.

"JOANNA LIU! KEMARI KAU, NAPPEUN!"

Sepertinya pagi ini, kelas 12-2 tidak setenang biasanya, padahal penghuni yang datang baru 4 orang. Salahkan saja dua anak yang sedang 'asyik bermain' kejar-kejaran di dalam kelas itu.

"TIDAK MAU.. NANTI KAU MEMUKULKU." Liu berteriak tidak kalah keras.

"TIDAK, BODOH! AKU HANYA AKAN MENCUBIT PIPIMU SAMPAI BENGKAK! KAU HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB?!" Baekhyun sepertinya benar-benar tidak kenal lelah mengejar gadis yang tingginya tidak sampai 1,6 meter itu.

Dengan sigap kedua pemuda yang dari tadi hanya diam itu segera menangkap mereka berdua. Walau mereka meronta-ronta, tetap saja mereka tidak bisa lepas karena tubuh mereka yang bisa dibilang mini itu.

"Diamlah kalian berdua! Aku dan Myungsoo sudah sangat jengah melihat kalian berdua memporak porandakan kelas." Chanyeol memandang malas pada Liu dan Baekhyun.

"Itu benar. Ini bahkan masih jam 06:15. Sekarang, cepat bereskan kembali kelas ini sebelum yang lain datang!" Perintah Myungsoo.

Baekhyun sudah akan protes, tapi segera dibungkam oleh Myungsoo.

"Kerjakan, SEKARANG!" Perintah Myungsoo telak.

Chanyeol segera melepaskan Liu, begitu juga dengan Myungsoo yang segera melepaskan Baekhyun.

"Pacarmu galak sekali.." Bisik Baekhyun pada Liu.

"Byun! Aku dengar itu!" Hardik Myungsoo.

"Iya! Iya! Dasar kau ini.." Cibir Baekhyun kesal.

Mereka berdua membereskan kelas dengan cepat. Kemudian segera duduk di bangku mereka. FYI, Baekhyun duduk sebangku dengan Liu, sedangkan Myungsoo dan Chanyeol duduk dibelakang mereka berdua.

Baekhyun dan Liu segera memutar kursi mereka ke belakang dan duduk. Mungkin efek kelelahan.

"Energiku habis.." Keluh Liu. Ia menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja milik Myungsoo.

"Ini, minumlah." Chanyeol mengeluarkan dua botol air mineral dari loker mejanya.

"Kapan kau membeli ini?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Bukan aku. Myungsoo yang membelikan kalian tadi saat kalian disibukkan dengan bangku-bangku itu. Hey, kalian berdua, bisakah kalian tidak berlovey dovey pagi-pagi begini?" Chanyeol melirik malas ke arah Myungsoo yang mengipasi Liu.

"Bilang saja kau cemburu.." Ledek Baekhyun.

"Aku? Cemburu? Masih banyak yang lebih tinggi dan seksi dari Liu. Apalagi, dia masih sepupuku." Chanyeol mencibir.

"Bukan Liu. Siapa tahu kau suka pada Myungsoo." Baekhyun terbahak.

"Pada Myungsoo?! Yang benar saja.." Chanyeol menjitak kepala Baekhyun.

"Aww.. Tapi Myungsoo imut kok." Baekhyun mencolek dagu Myungsoo. Membuat sang empunya begidik ngeri.

"Kau sudah tidak waras ya?" Tanya Myungsoo ngeri.

"Hey, sudah.. Bagaimana hasil dari misimu kemarin. Yang membuatmu ingin mencubit pipiku sampai membengkak.." Liu tampak mengantuk. Mungkin kelelahan.

"Dia tidak sesombong yang kita kira.." Baekhyun menerawang.

"Benarkah?"

"Sungguh?"

"Oh ya?"

"Iya, guys.. Kemarin aku menghancurkan kue yang sepertinya dari penggemarnya.." Baekhyun tersenyum tipis.

"Lalu?" Desak Chanyeol.

"Dia malah tertawa dan berterima kasih padaku karena sudah menghancurkan kue miliknya, jadi dia tidak perlu memakan kue itu." Baekhyun tersenyum geli.

"Oh, well.." Liu menatap Baekhyun sangsi.

"Hoobae itu.." Chanyeol berujar ragu.

"Sedikit aneh.." Myungsoo berkata lamat-lamat.

"Yakk! Kalian ini tidak sopan!" Hardik Baekhyun.

"Tapi itu benar kan?" Pancing Chanyeol.

"Iya sih.." Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk.

"Lalu? Apa yang membuatmu ingin 'membengkakkan' pipi Liu?" Tanya Myungsoo.

"Itu benar. Sepertinya, dari ceritamu, tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Lalu mengapa Liu harus bertanggung jawab? Hey, Liu! Berikan komentar. Biasanya kan, kau yang paling cerewet." Ledek Chanyeol.

"Diam kau, Giant! Aku lelah sekali. Biarkan aku tidur dulu.." Liu masih enggan membuka matanya.

"Entahlah.. Tapi melihat senyumnya, jantungku langsung berdetak lebih cepat. Rasanya aku ingin melihat senyumnya lagi.." Baekhyun terlihat menerawang.

"Kau mungkin jatuh cinta.." Liu bergumam antara sadar dan tidak.

"Jatuh cinta?" Tanya Baekhyun ragu.

"Hmm.." Liu bergumam tidak jelas.

"Tapi, rasanya berbeda dari saat aku jatuh cinta dulu. Rasa ini lebih 'lemah'.." Baekhyun berujar bingung.

"Mungkin karena ini masih awal-awal." Chanyeol ikut berfikir.

"Itu bisa saja terjadi.." Myungsoo menjentikkan jarinya.

"Mungkin itu hanya kagum." Baekhyun kelihatan ragu.

"Kalau kau kagum, tidak mungkin bedebar seperti itu.." Sanggah Myungsoo.

"Benar juga." Baekhyun menggangguk setuju.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Liu? Eh.. Liu, kau sudah tidur?" Baekhyun mengguncang kecil lengan Liu.

"Sepertinya dia benar-benar lelah.." Myungsoo merapikan rambut Liu yang sedikit berantakan.

"Dasar wanita.." Chanyeol mencibir sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku antar dia ke UKS dulu. Tolong pamitkan pada Joo Seonsangnim ya.." Myungsoo segera mengangkat tubuh Liu.

"Kau tidak akan kembali?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Aku ingin menjaganya." Jawab Myungsoo.

"Bilang saja kau ingin bolos pelajaran Joo Seonsangnim." Cibir Baekhyun.

Myungsoo tersenyum jenaka, dan segera berlalu dari sana.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Maksudmu?" Baekhyun malah balik bertanya.

"Siapa tahu kau ingin mendekatinya, atau langsung menyatakan perasaanmu, atau mungkin kau mau ikut menjadi anggota fansclubnya atau-"

"Park-Idiot-Chan-Bodoh-Yeol.." Baekhyun mendorong kepala Chanyeol menggunakan jari telunjuknya.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu perasaan apa ini. Lalu bagaimana bisa aku menyatakan perasaanku, heh?!" Hardik Baekhyun kesal.

"Hehehe.. Benar juga.." Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya yang author yakin tidak gatal.

"Aigoo.."

.

.

.

"-Hyun babo.. Babo Baek.. BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

"NE?" Baekhyun berteriak kaget.

"Jam istirahat sudah habis. Kau mau kembali ke kelas tidak?" Tanya Chanyeol gusar.

"Sudah habis? Sejak kapan?" Tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Sejak kau menatapi si Oh Sehun itu." Jawab Myungsoo.

"Maaf.." Baekhyun tertawa hambar.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa sih? Sejak seminggu yang lalu, kau jadi sering memandangi Oh Sehun.." Tanya Liu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa.." Jawab Baekhyun cepat.

"Tapi memang. Sejak insiden 'menghancurkan kue', kau jadi..." Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Apa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Jadi sedikit aneh." Lanjut Chanyeol.

"Ada yang salah dari itu?" Gerutu Baekhyun.

"Well, actually.. Itu memang sedikit aneh, Baek.." Liu tersenyum paksa. "Bagaimana bisa kau berkata tidak ada apa-apa tapi kau terus memandanginya." Lanjut Liu.

"Jangan-jangan, kau menyukainya.." Selidik Myungsoo.

"Tentu saja tidak! Ayo kembali. Mungkin saja Mr. Yoon sudah ada dikelas.

Chanyeol-Liu-Myungsoo bertukar pandang bingung. 'Mencurigakan..' Fikir mereka.

.

.

.

"Baek.."

"Ne?"

Liu menghela nafas, geram. "Byun ahjumma menelponku kemarin. Kenapa akhir2 ini kau jarang sekali pulang-"

"Aku selalu pulang kerumah kok!" Potong Baekhyun cepat.

"Dengarkan sampai selesai dulu, bodoh!" Chanyeol menjitak pelan kepala Baekhyun.

"Aw.. Iya iya.. Kau ini kasar sekali.." Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Byun ahjumma kemarin menelpon Liu. Katanya akhir-akhir ini kau selalu pulang sore.." Myungsoo melirik Liu.

"Lalu kau jawab apa?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Liu, tidak sabar.

"Liu bilang kalau kau pergi ke club malam.." Sela Chanyeol datar.

"MWO?! KAU GILA, LIU?!" Baekhyun berteriak heboh.

"Tenang dulu Baek.. Aku tidak berkata seperti itu. Itu hanya akal-akalan si Chanyeol saja. Aku bilang kalau kita sudah jarang pulang bersama, jadi aku tidak tahu." Liu menatap Baekhyun malas. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mengacungkan dua jarinya dan tersenyum sok imut.

"Dasar Chanyeol?! Sialan kau!" Baekhyun menjitak kepala Chanyeol.

"Lalu, kenapa kau sekarang jarang sekali pulang bersama kami? Kau mencoba menjauhi kami? Atau ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan?" Selidik Myungsoo.

"Whoaa.. Kemampuan analisismu memang tidak diragukan.." Baekhyun mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya pada Myungsoo.

"Jadi itu benar? Kau mencoba menjauhi kami?" Tanya Myungsoo.

"Atau kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami?" Sambung Chanyeol.

"Aku bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya.." Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk.

"Jadi begini, sebenarnya aku tidak sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu, hanya saja, kufikir belum saatnya aku menceritakan ini pada kalian. Dan soal menjauhi kalian, itu hanya karena aku sedang melakukan suatu hal yang aku tidak ingin kalian sampai tahu." Jalas Baekhyun panjang lebar.

"Jadi intinya kau sedang menjauhi kami karena kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami?" Tanya Myungsoo ragu.

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu.." Baekhyun tersenyum lucu.

"Jadi, apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan Oh Sehun?" Tanya Liu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Tanya Baekhyun kaget.

"Saat aku sedang membicarakan lomba dance dengan Kai di depan kelas 11-7, aku secara tidak sengaja melihatmu keluar dari kelas 11-3. Itu kelas Oh Sehun kan?" Tebak Liu.

"Itu benar.." Sahut Chanyeol antusias. "Tapi Liu, kapan kau melihat Baekhyun keluar dari kelas Sehun?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Dua hari yang lalu, setelah kita pulang. Kebetulan hari itu aku diminta oleh Min Seongsangnim untuk mempersiapkan lomba dance, jadi aku mengajak Kai untuk bertemu. Kebetulan lagi, Kai masih ada di sekolah, jadi aku kembali kemari. Saat itulah aku melihat Baekhyun." Liu menatap polos ketiganya.

"Apakah Kai juga melihatku?" Tanya Baekhyun takut-takut.

"Sayangnya tidak. Saat Kai menoleh, kau sudah hilang di belokan koridor." Jawab Liu.

"Tapi, apa yang kau lakukan disana?" Tanya Myungsoo.

"Sebenarnya aku.." Baekhyun melirik ragu kearah tiga temannya itu.

'Aku harus jawab apa? Jujur ataukah bohong? Bagaimana ini, eomma..'

"Sebenarnya?" Chanyeol tampak tidak sabar.

"Selama beberapa hari ini, aku.." Baekhyun kembali menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Kau apa?" Desak Myungsoo.

"Aku.. Memberikan sesuatu pada Sehun.." Cicit Baekhyun.

"Wow.." Liu mengerjapkan matanya.

"Kau.." Myungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Nekat sekali.." Chanyeol tersenyum paksa. "Memang apa yang kau berikan?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Origami bangau." Baekhyun meringis.

"Origami bangau?"

.

To Be Continue

.

Well, author tahu ini sangat membosankan. Ini memang murni salah author karena nekat bikin plus apdate cerita ditengah kesibukan Try Out UKK. Tapi, mau bagamana lagi, walau nggak ada yang minat, author tetap harus lanjutkan sebisa mungkin. Walau hasilnya mengecewakan. Author minta maaf.

Big thanks to : Little iLaa, Lee Chanie Mizuki.

And also all of readers, baik yang sudah baca maupun yang cuma mampir. :)

Sincerely,

Joanna Liu


	3. Chapter 3

Origami Crane

Cast

•Byun Baekhyun

•Oh Sehun

•Joanna Liu

•Park Chanyeol

•Kim Myungsoo

• Other (Akan bertambah sesuai keinginan author. Wakakak #Plak)

A/N :

Thank's all.. Tanpa kalian, Liu bukan apa-apa.

And thank you again for all readers, reviewers, and also all that follow/fav.

Liu tahu ini super mengecewakan. Terbukti dari review yang bisa dihitung pake' jari. Tapi Liu nggak kecewa.. Cuman.. Yaahhh.. Mungkin sedih karena ternyata cerita Liu nggak bagus-bagus banget.

Ahh.. Sudahlah.. Selamat membaca.. :)

.

Previous Chapter

.

"Sebenarnya aku.." Baekhyun melirik ragu kearah tiga temannya itu.

'Aku harus jawab apa? Jujur ataukah bohong? Bagaimana ini, eomma..'

"Sebenarnya?" Chanyeol tampak tidak sabar.

"Selama beberapa hari ini, aku.." Baekhyun kembali menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Kau apa?" Desak Myungsoo.

"Aku.. Memberikan sesuatu pada Sehun.." Cicit Baekhyun.

"Wow.." Liu mengerjapkan matanya.

"Kau.." Myungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Nekat sekali.." Chanyeol tersenyum paksa. "Memang apa yang kau berikan?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Origami bangau." Baekhyun meringis.

"Origami bangau?"

.

.Chapter 3.

.

"Origami bangau?" Ulang Myungsoo sangsi.

"Hanya memberikan itu, kau harus menunggu sampai seluruh penghuni sekolah sudah pulang?!" Chanyeol menyatakan pertanyaan retoris pada Baekhyun.

"Habis, mau bagaimana lagi.." Desah Baekhyun.

"Well, Baek.. Sebenarnya menurutku, itu romantis sih.." Liu mengusap pundak Baekhyun.

"Kau benar-benar hanya memberikan itu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Maksudmu?" Baekhyun bertanya bingung.

"Kau tidak memberikan tulisan atau hadiah lain? Hmmm, mungkin kau menuliskan namamu disana.." Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya.

"Tidak." Jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa tahu kalau kau yang mengirim origami itu?" Tanya Myungsoo heran.

"Justru, aku tidak mau sampai dia tahu bahwa aku yang mengirim origami-origami itu.." Baekhyun meringis kecil.

"Pemikiran yang sangat cerdas.." Sindir Chanyeol.

"Lalu kau mau jadi secret admirer, begitu?" Tanya Liu.

"Meybe.." Baekhyun menggendikkan bahunya.

"Sudah berapa origami yang kau berikan?" Tanya Myungsoo.

"Baru dua.." Baekhyun tersenyum paksa.

"Dua?" Tanya Chanyeol sangsi.

"Ne.. Warna putih dan hitam." Baekhyun menggangguk-angguk lucu.

"Are you fuckin' serious, B?! Ada-ada saja.." Cibir Myungsoo.

"Jangan-jangan.. Kau mengidap pedofilia.. Hahahaha..." Chanyeol tertawa. Membuat pemuda yang paling mungil dongkol setengah mati.

Baekhyun hanya menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek. Sejurus kemudian, ia beringsut mendekati Liu.

"Liu.. Nanti sepulang sekolah, aku ingin memberikan origami pada Sehun. Mau kan, menemaniku?" Baekhyun menarik-narik kecil ujung lengan blazer Liu.

"Hanya aku?" Liu menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ne. Aku tidak mau namja-namja itu ikut dalam urusanku." Baekhyun mengernyit jijik.

"Well, Baek.. Kau juga pria, ingat?" Liu tersenyum geli.

"Iya juga, ya.. Sudahlah! Usir mereka pulang duluan. Jebal..." Baekhyun memberikan puppy eyes andalannya.

"Iya-iya.. Itu urusan gampang.." Liu mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

"Gomawoo.. Nanti aku belikan ice cream.."

"Strawberry?"

"Iya. Strawberry.."

Liu memeluk Baekhyun, senang. "Baekhyun memang yang terbaik.."

"Liu. Jangan memelukku. Nanti Myungsoo mengamuk.."

.

.

"Baek.. Sekolah sudah sepi.." Liu melongokkan kepalanya lewat jendela kelas.

"Hiyyaa.. Kau mengagetkan aku.." Baekhyun mengelus dadanya. Terkejut karena ulah abstrak gadis yang tubuhnya sama mungilnya dengan dia.

Liu terkikik geli. Ia segera memasuki kelas-kali ini lewat pintu, tentu saja-.

"Ayo.. Kau tunggu apa lagi?" Tanya Liu heran.

"Sebentar.. Aku bingung ingin menuliskan apa.." Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya frustasi.

"Kau... Menuliskan sesuatu? Bukankah tadi kau berkata tidak ingin menuliskan apa-apa?" Liu memandang heran kearah Baekhyun.

"Tadinya.. Tapi kufikir, memberikan kalimat penyemangat, tidak ada salahnya.." Baekhyun mulai menggoreskan penanya pada stick notes, lalu menempelkannya pada origami hijaunya.

"Selesai. Ayo.." Baekhyun segera bergegas diikuti Liu.

"Aku tidak boleh lihat?" Liu memandang penuh harap kearah Baekhyun.

"Aniyo.. Nanti kau malah menertawaiku." Baekhyun tersenyum jenaka.

Pemuda itu segera memasuki kelas Sehun. Kemudian meletakkan origaminya diloker hoobaenya.

"Semoga kau suka.." Gumamnya.

"Baek? Sudah? Ayo pulang.." Bisik Liu dari luar kelas.

"Sudah. Kajja.."

.

.

Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya pada ranjang. Tidur sore sebentar mungkin tidak ada salahnya..

Tiba-tiba ia bangkit. Lalu mengobrak-abrik tasnya. Hingga ia menemukan benda yang dicarinya.

Origami bangau.

Entahlah.. Sudah sekitar 2 minggu ini, ia selalu mendapatkan origami bangau. Awalnya hanya origami polos. Tapi kemudian ada beberapa stick note yang ditempelkan, biasanya isinya penyemangat dan saran agar ia menjaga kesehatannya.

Sehun meletakkan origami yang ia dapat pagi ini di deretan origami sebelumnya yang berjajar rapi di meja belajarnya.

Warna kuning, dengan tulisan 'Semoga harimu menyenangkan..'

Sudah ada 9 origami yang ia dapat. Ia merasa harus menyimpannya karena sepertinya ini berbeda dari pemberian penggemarnya yang lain.

Entah mengapa, ini terasa... spesial.

"Wah.. Wah.. Kau dapat origami lagi?"

Suara seorang gadis tampak mengalihkan lamunan Sehun. Ia tersenyum kecil sebagai jawaban.

"Kali ini, warna apa?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Kuning. 'Semoga harimu menyenangkan'." Jawabnya.

"Penggemarmu sepertinya perhatian sekali." Goda gadis itu.

"Kau tahu, rasanya ada yang berbeda dengan yang ini." Sehun tersenyum tipis. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada meja belajar.

"Oh ya?" Gadis itu ikut tersenyum. "Hey! Sudah berapa kali kubilang, panggil aku noona! Dasar bocah!" Gerutunya.

"Tidak sudi!" Sehun menghindar saat gadis itu melemparkan bantal kearahnya. "Hey, bodoh! Jangan berantakkan kamarku! Dan lagi, jangan panggil aku bocah, Joan." Sehun menjitak kecil kepala gadis yang ia panggil Joan tadi.

"Auch! Sakit, bodoh! Oh iya, Hun. Kau bilang tadi, ini berbeda kan? Memangnya apa yang berbeda?" Tanya Joan.

"Rasanya dia tulus.. Aku jadi penasaran, siapa orang dibalik origami-origami ini." Sehun memainkan origami hijau dengan tulisan 'Annyeong, Hoobae.. Jangan lupa istirahat saat kau lelah.. ^^'.

"Cheesy... Lalu penggemarmu yang lain, tidak tulus? Begitu?" Goda Joan.

"Bukan seperti itu. Tapi aku benar-benar penasaran siapa orangnya." Sehun kembali meletakkan origami hijau itu ditempatnya.

"Suatu saat kau pasti tahu." Joan tersenyum aneh.

"Kurasa.. Entah mengapa, aku yakin kau tahu sesuatu." Sehun menyipitkan matanya. Memandang penuh selidik pada gadis yang lebih tua 1 tahun darinya.

"Sialan! Jangan asal menuduh." Joan menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek.

"Lalu, kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" Sehun bersendekap.

"Sudah hukum alam. Secret admirer pun, pasti akan menunjukkan jati dirinya suatu saat. Begitu saja tidak tahu, dasar bodoh! Sudahlah! Ayo makan. Moomy sudah memasakkan makanan kesukaanku." Joan menghambur keluar kamar.

"Yak! Kenapa bukan masakan kasukaanku?" Protes Sehun.

"Gantian, bodoh! Kemarin kita sudah makan itu.." Sanggah Joan dari lantai bawah.

"Bisakah kau tidak menyebut adikmu sendiri dengan sebutan 'bodoh'?!" Sehun menggerutu saat kakaknya hanya memandang datar kearahnya. "Gadis itu, benar-benar.. Kenapa aku bisa punya noona seperti dia?!"

"Bagaimana bisa aku juga punya adik seperti dirimu?!"

"Joan! Awas kau ya!"

.

.

"Baek.."

"Eoh?"

"Kau masih memberikan origami untuk hoobae itu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Masih. Wae?" Jawab Baekhyun tak acuh. Sepertinya terlalu sibuk dengan chicken katsu didepannya.

"Aneh saja. Jangan-jangan, kau memang benar menyukainya.." Gumam Myungsoo.

"Uhuk!" Baekhyun menepuk dadanya yang sakit karena tersedak. Ia segera menyambar milkshake strawberry miliknya, dan meminumnya buru-buru.

"Responmu sepertinya membuat kecurigaan kami menguat." Goda Chanyeol.

"Tidak! Aku tidak menyukainya. Ini hanya sebatas kagum saja!" Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya sambil tertawa paksa.

"Jinjjayeo?" Liu memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan polos yang -kelihatan sekali- dibuat-buat.

"Tentu saja. Bentuk rasa kagum seorang fans." Baekhyun berucap tegas-coret-.

"Kalau kau hanya kagum, kau tidak akan serepot ini, Byun.." Celetuk Myungsoo yang segera diamini oleh teman dan kekasihnya.

"Myungsoo benar, Baek. Mengaku saja lah.." Chanyeol -seperti biasa- mencoba memanas-manasi.

"Ish! Aku tidak repot. Semua fans melakukan hal seperti itu. Itu wajar!" Sanggah Baekhyun.

"Wajar bagi fangirl. Kau ini fanboy, ingat?" Ejek Liu.

"Fanboy cantik.. Hahahaha.." Imbuh Chanyeol. Kedua sepupu itu segera ber-high-five ria.

"Kalian berdua, sama saja! Aku ini tampan! Kalian buta, heh?" Cibir Baekhyun.

"Kau?! Tampan?! Pffttt- Hahahahahaha..." Chanyeol menyemburkan tawanya.

"In your dream, B.." Myungsoo menepuk pundak Baekhyun prihatin.

"Yak! Kalian benar-benar suka sekali menghinaku!" Pekik Baekhyun.

"Wajahmu sangat cocok dijadikan objek pem-bully-an. Terima saja lah.." Kata Myungsoo kalem.

"Sialan kau! Kalian bertiga sama saja." Cibir Baekhyun.

"Ada kepuasan tersendiri saat menghinamu. Lagipula, kau harusnya berterima kasih pada kami. Karena kami sudah memujimu 'cantik', bukan begitu, Liu?" Chanyeol menyampirkan lengannya pada pundak Liu.

"Itu benar. Kau bahkan lebih cantik daripada aku." Liu mengangguk hikmad.

"Itu bukan pujian, bodoh! Yang ada harga diriku jatuh!" Gerutu Baekhyun.

.

.

Baekhyun menumpukan kepalanya pada lengannya. Ia sangat bosan.

Seharusnya tadi ia manolak saja saat diminta Ahn-ssaem untuk menggantikan wanita itu menjaga perpustakaan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sudah terlanjur juga..

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya. Saat jam pelajaran begini, perpustakaan memang selalu sepi. Mungkin cuma ada beberapa siswa yang mengerjakan tugas, membolos, atau menghabiskan jam kosong disini. Entah itu untuk membaca buku, atau cuman tidur.

_'Mungkin membuat origami, bisa membantuku agar tidak mati kebosanan..'_

Baekhyun mengeluarkan kertas origami berwarna orange dari dalam bukunya. Ia memang sering memasukkan kertas origami kedalam bukunya. Siapa tahu, saat sedang bosan dengan pelajaran, ia bisa sedikit bermain dengan kertas-kertas itu.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan spidol warna orange dari sakunya, dan menuliskan beberapa kata disana.

_'Kuharap kau lebih sering tersenyum, hoobae.. Kkkkk~ ^_^'_

Ia mulai melipat kertas persegi itu, melipatnya beberapa kali, membuat kertas yang awalnya licin itu menjadi tidak lurus lagi.

Origaminya baru setengah jadi saat tiba-tiba terdengar suara decitan pintu.

Baekhyun segera menyimpan origaminya saat tahu bahwa orang yang membuka pintu barusan adalah hoobae kesayangannya.

Oh Sehun.

Sehun menatap sekilas pada Baekhyun, lalu segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk lebih jauh kedalam perpustakaan.

Hanya dipandang sekilas saja, sudah membuat jantung pemuda mungil itu berdetak keras.

Baekhyun mengawasi Sehun dari sudut matanya, saat dirasa pemuda berparas tampan itu sudah menghilang di rak-rak buku Sastra, Baekhyun kembali mengeluarkan origami miliknya yang belum jadi, dan melanjutkannya.

Origaminya baru saja jadi saat seseorang yang ia kenal menyapanya riang.

"Baekkie Hyuuunngggg..."

"Taetae.. Jangan keras-keras! Ini perpustakaan.." Baekhyun mengusak gemas suari hoobae yang ia kenal itu.

Taehyung menatap datar kearah Baekhyun.

"Bisa kau tidak memperlakukanku seperti anak-anak? Dan, tolong segera catat karena aku membutuhkan buku ini untuk tugas sastraku. SEKARANG!" Sungutnya.

_'Ohh.. Pantas saja Sehun juga kemari saat jam pelajaran. Mungkin tugas yang sama, mengingat mereka memang sekelas..'_

"Sini!" Baekhyun merebut buku di tangan Taehyung. Menggerutu kesal karena judul buku yang dipinjam hoobaenya itu termasuk panjang.

Baekhyun masih tidak tahu saat Taehyung mengambil origami miliknya. Pemuda manis itu masih sibuk mencatat dan tidak sadar bahwa origaminya berpindah tangan.

"Kau yang membuat ini?"

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung saat mendengar suara Taehyung berubah lebih berat.

"Bukan, Hun.. Ini milik Baekkie hyung.." Jawab Taehyung enteng.

_'Pantas saja suaranya berbeda. Itu kan memang suara Sehun..'_

Baekhyun menghentikan acara mencatatnya, terbelalak saat menyadari sesuatu.

_'Eh, tunggu dulu! Itu Sehun?! Origamiku?!'_

Baekhyun mendongak, tepat saat itu, Sehun sudah membongkar origaminya.

Baekhyun segera mengambil origami di tangan Sehun dan tersenyum paksa saat Sehun memandangnya.

"Maaf. Aku penasaran, jadi kubuka saja. Apakah aku merusaknya?" Tanya Sehun.

"A-ah.. Tidak kok.. Aku masih bisa memperbaikinya lagi.." Baekhyun segera menyimpan origaminya dipangkuannya dan melanjutkan mencatat.

"Baek hyung? Sudah selesai? Aku mau kembali ke kelas dulu.." Taehyung merajuk.

"Sudah. Ige.." Baekhyun menyerahkan buku yang dipinjam oleh Taehyung.

"Sehun, aku duluan ya.. Gomawo Baekkie Changi.. Dadah.." Taehyung memberikan flying kiss dan terkikik, kabur.

"Bocah itu, benar-benar.. Eh, Sehun-ssi? Tidak kembali ke kelas juga?" Baekhyun bertanya bingung saat Sehun masih berdiri disana.

"Aku ingin minta diajari cara membuat origami bangau. Apakah sunbae mau mengajariku?" Tanya Sehun.

"Eh? A-aku?" Baekhyun bertanya gugup.

"Sunbae tidak mau?" Sehun kembali bertanya.

"A-ah.. Bukan begitu.. Aku mau kok.." Baekhyun tersenyum paksa.

"Baiklah.. Tapi aku tidak punya kertas origami." Sehun masih setia dengan wajah dan nada datarnya.

"Aku punya. Kau mau minta warna apa?" Baekhyun mengeluarkan kertas origami dari dalam buku miliknya.

"Kuning." Jawab Sehun.

_'Kuning?!' _Baekhyun terdiam sebentar. '_Itu warna origamiku kemarin.. Apakah hanya kebetulan? Astaga..'_

Sehun tampak menunggu dengan tidak sabar. Hingga Baekhyun salat tingkah dibuatnya.

"Bisakah sunbae mengajarkannya sedikit lebih cepat? Aku harus segera kembali ke kelas.." Sehun kelihatan sedikit gusar.

"Oh.. Maaf. Jadi pertama kau harus melipatnya seperti ini." Baekhyun mengambil kertas origami warna hijau dan melipatnya.

Sehun segera menirukannya. Melakukan persis seperti yang Baekhyun arahkan.

"Bukan seperti itu. Kau harus melipatnya pada semua sisi. Masih kurang satu di sisi yang ini. Lihatlah.." Baekhyun menunjuk sudut kiri bawah kertas origami Sehun.

"Begini?" Tanya Sehun.

"Benar. Lalu lakukan seperti ini. Lihat baik-baik." Baekhyun melipat kertas origaminya menjadi dua bagian, dan menekuk sisi kanan dan kiri kertas itu mengikuti bekas lipatan yang sebelumnya ia buat. Hingga kertas itu sekarang berbentuk trapesium.

Ia kemudian melipat lagi kertas itu, beberapa kali hingga kertas berubah bentuk menjadi seperti layang-layang sengan sisi sekeliling yang masuk ke dalam.

Rumit.

Sehun mencoba menirukan sebisanya, tapi hasilnya tidak sama. Ia menghembuskan nafas kesal.

"Kemarikan. Biar aku yang melipatkannya. Kali ini perhatikan ya.." Baekhyun mengambil kertas origami dari tangan Sehun. Meringis saat ujung jarinya yang dingin karena gugup bersentuhan dengan tangan hangat Sehun.

"Origami bangau, berarti persahabatan, benar?" Sehun menatap Baekhyun yang serius dengan kertas ditangannya.

"Menurutku itu lebih seperti harapan." Jawab Baekhyun pelan.

"Terlalu lama bermain dengan dunia maya dan tenggelam dalam duniaku sendiri, membuatku lupa dengan hal-hal seperti ini." Sehun tertawa kecil. Membuat hati Baekhyun menghangat.

"Saranku, sebaiknya kau mulai serius dengan sekolahmu, karena sebentar lagi kan, kau sudah kelas 3.." Baekhyun berujar pelan, kemudian menyerahkan kertas origami milik Sehun.

"Nah, sekarang kau lipat keluar seperti ini, lalu lipat lagi sisi yang lancip kedalam. Seperti ini." Baekhyun kembali memberika arahan.

"Aku harus melipatnya semua?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ne. Keempatnya.." Jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Ah! Sepertinya dari sini, aku sudah ingat apa yang harus kulakukan." Sehun melipat kertas ditangannya.

Baekhyun mengawasi Sehun yang terpaku pada origami setengah jadi ditangannya. Sehun yang sedang serius memang terlihat jauh lebih tampan.

Pemikirannya barusan membuat wajah Baekhyun perlahan merona.

"Tunggu, kau salah. Seharusnya dibalik dulu, baru dilipat keatas. Seperti ini." Baekhyun kembali memberikan contoh. Namun kali ini ia membiarkan kertas itu tetap di tangan Sehun. Membuat ujung jarinya yang dingin kembali bersentuhan dengan tangan hangat Sehun.

"Tekuk untuk membuat ekor dan kepalanya. Nah.. Sudah jadi.." Baekhyun tersenyum senang.

"Benar. Sudah jadi. Terima kasih, sunbae." Sehun balas tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak masalah.." Baekhyun melanjutkan origami miliknya yang belum selesai.

"Tunggu, kenapa milikku tidak serapi punyamu?" Tanya Sehun heran.

"Kalau kau rajin berlatih, pasti bisa jadi lebih rapi. Ini sudah lumayan untuk orang yang baru belajar sepertimu." Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

"Inipun juga karena sunbae banyak membantuku membenarkan lipatanku yang salah." Gumam Sehun. "Tunggu, apakah aku boleh memiliki ini?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu saja. Kau yang membuat ini. Jadi sekarang, ini milikmu." Jawab Baekhyun pelan.

"Terima kasih banyak, sunbae. Aku permisi dulu. Sepertinya sudah ada guruku dikelas." Sehun tersenyum. Kali ini benar-benar tersenyum manis. Membuat Baekhyun membeku sejenak.

"O-oh.. Tidak masalah." Baekhyun baru saja selesai bergumam saat Sehun sudah keluar dari perpustakaan.

Seseorang tolong bantu Baekhyun menenangkan jantungnya yang bertalu dengan keras.

Semoga saja, tulang rusukmu tidak patah karena jantungmu yang sepertinya ingin meloncat keluar dari rongga dadamu, sayang.

Dan semoga saja Sehun tidak sepandai itu untuk menyadari bahwa secret admirernya adalah Byun Baekhyun yang baru saja mengajarinya cara membuat origami.

.

To be Continue

.

Liu jadi inget hoobae gara-gara ngetik chapter ini.

Hoobae.. Liu kangen kamu.. Jangan sering-sering main game dan jangan lupa belajar. Trus semoga origami bangau-mu sudah bisa serapi punya Liu. Liu sayang kamu.. Kalau kamu lupa caranya bikin origami bangau, Liu mau kok ajarin kamu lagi. Di perpus lagi juga nggak papa.. Biar Dejavu.. #Apaan sih

Part waktu belajar bikin origami itu, emang persis sama kaya' yang Liu alamin. Makanya Liu nggak bisa menggambarkan perasaan Ohse terlalu detail, karena Liu nggak tahu. Jadi Liu cuman menggambarkan perasaan Baekkie aja.. T_T #Mian yeth

Chapt ini pendek yeth? Tapi perasaan lebih panjang dari chapt 2 kemaren.. Berarti nggak papa dong? Hihihihi.. #Digampar

Liu lagi liburan di antah berantah, jadi agak susah mau update fanfict baru. Padahal niatnya pengan update oneshoot Lubaek GS rate M (My first rate M itu). Tapi karena susah connect FFN jadi batal mulu. Ntar deh, Liu coba lagi.

Last thank's to...

°Happenstance : _Little Ilaa, Hanna Phantomhive, neli amelia, Lee Chanie Mitzuka, Raeya_

°Origami Crane :_ Raeya, Lee Chanie Mitzuka, Little Ilaa_

°Truth or Love : _Taman Coklat, Chankai Love, Little Ilaa, neli amelia, Raeya, Lee Chanie Mitzuka_

(#Yang review itu-itu mulu, yeth? :D #Malu saya)

All that follow/fav and also readers, thank you so much.

Sincerely,

Joanna Liu

P.S : Terima kasih buat mama yang udah kasih pencerahan buat Liu. Love you, ma.. #Hug. And for Little Illa, semuanya bakalan tetep dilanjut, kok sayang.. Hanya masalah waktu.. ^^V


	4. Chapter 4

Origami Crane

Cast

•Byun Baekhyun

•Oh Sehun

•Joanna Liu

•Park Chanyeol

•Kim Myungsoo

• Other (Akan bertambah sesuai keinginan author)

A/N :

It's been more than a year..

Liu nggak pernah nyangka kalo' kuliah bakalan bikin Liu kena writer block lebih dari setahun.. I'm so sorry.. :""

Liu nggak tau, ini masuk kategori layak baca ataupun nggak.. Karena jujur, udah lama juga Liu nggak nulis.. Jadilah karya absurd seperti ini..

Well, apapun itu,,

Thank's all..

Selamat membaca.. :)

.

Previous Chapter

.

"Terima kasih banyak, sunbae. Aku permisi dulu. Sepertinya sudah ada guruku dikelas." Sehun tersenyum. Kali ini benar-benar tersenyum manis. Membuat Baekhyun membeku sejenak.

"O-oh.. Tidak masalah." Baekhyun baru saja selesai bergumam saat Sehun sudah keluar dari perpustakaan.

Seseorang tolong bantu Baekhyun menenangkan jantungnya yang bertalu dengan keras.

Semoga saja, tulang rusukmu tidak patah karena jantungmu yang sepertinya ingin meloncat keluar dari rongga dadamu, sayang.

Dan semoga saja Sehun tidak sepandai itu untuk menyadari bahwa secret admirernya adalah Byun Baekhyun yang baru saja mengajarinya cara membuat origami.

.

.Chapter 4.

.

"Ya tuhan! Liu..."

Liu memandang aneh pada pemuda manis yang berteriak nyaring didepan kelas. Gadis itu segera menggeret Baekhyun kebangku mereka sambil menggumamkan kata maaf kepada teman-teman dikelas mereka.

"Baekkie! Ada apa sih? Semuanya sedang belajar untuk test statistika, dan kau malah berkoar-koar di-

"Sehun tadi memintaku mengajarinya membuat origami."

"-depan.. WHOAA?! KAU BILANG SEHUN APA?!"

"Kalian berdua! Diam atau kuusir dari kelas!" Chanyeol memandang geram kearah dua makhluk/? mungil didepannya.

"Maaf.." Keduanya menggumam menyesal. Kontras sekali dengan wajah berseri-seri yang mereka tunjukkan.

"Lalu? Kau pasti mengajarinya kan?" Liu memandang penuh harap kearah Baekhyun. Pemuda yang ditatap segera menganggukkan kepalanya semangat.

"Kemajuaannn.." Bisik Liu senang. "Lalu? Apa lagi? Ceritakan semuanya!" Pinta Liu.

"Entah bagaimana origamiku ada ditangannya saat aku mencatat buku yang dipinjam oleh TaeTae. Lalu tiba-tiba minta diajari cara membuat origami bangau." Baekhyun terkaget saat ia mengingat sesuatu. "Astaga, Liu?!"

"Apa? Kenapa?" Liu terlihat panik saat menangkap ekspresi kalut diwajah Baekhyun.

"S-sehun tadi sempat membuka origamiku." Cicit Baekhyun.

Liu memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Hanya itu? Lalu apa yang membuatmu sangat takut, heh?"

Baekhyun menggeleng panik, ia menggigit bibirnya gusar. "Yang jadi masalah adalah, aku tadi menuliskan sesuatu pada origami yang dibuka Sehun.." Baekhyun mendesah pasrah.

Liu segera merebut origami orange ditangan Baekhyun dan membukanya dengan gerakan tergesa-gesa.

_'Kuharap kau lebih sering tersenyum, hoobae.. Kkkkk~ ^_^'_

"Eh.. Well.. Kurasa kau sudah tertangkap basah, Baek.. Bisa saja dia hafal tulisan tanganmu." Liu memandangi origami ditangannya, lalu melipatnya seperti semula.

"Kurasa kau benar. Ia bahkan meminta kertas origami warna kuning." Baekhyun menggigiti bibir bawahnya. "Warna yang sama dengan origamiku kemarin."

"Dia sudah tahu." Liu berucap sedikit ragu.

"Liu.. Bagaimana ini? Bantu aku.." Baekhyun menelungkupkan kepalanya dimeja. Persis seperti orang yang akan dieksekusi mati besok pagi. -_-

"Buat origami lagi. Kali ini, jangan warna kuning ataupun orange. Buat warna lain!" Titah Liu.

Baekhyun memandang gadis itu bingung. Membuat gadis yang dipandangi mendesah gusar.

Liu segera mengambil kertas origami merah muda ditas milik Baekhyun. Melipatnya menjadi origami bangau serta menempelkan stick note hijau dibagian sayapnya.

"Sekarang tulis apapun yang terfikir olehmu. Sisanya, biar aku yang urus." Liu tersenyum manis. Mencoba menyalurkan semangat pada Baekhyun melalui senyumnya.

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum. Ia segera mengambil penanya dan menuliskan beberapa kata. Lalu memberikan origami itu pada Liu.

"Bagus. Besok pulang sekolah, kau langsung pulang saja. Biar ini, aku yang urus. Mengerti?" Liu menepuk punggung tangan Baekhyun. Memberikan senyum terbaiknya saat Baekhyun menatapnya.

"Terima kasih Liu. Sekarang, ayo kita belajar. Karena sepertinya test statistikanya akan sulit." Baekhyun menggumam lemah.

Liu hanya bisa menatapi Baekhyun. Sebenarnya gadis itu mengerti bahwa belajar statistika hanya alasan agar Baekhyun bisa melupakan kegelisahannya. Gadis itu menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum saat membaca tulisan Baekhyun diorigami miliknya.

_'Kau kelihatan lebih kurus. Kuharap kau makan tepat waktu ^^V'_

_._

_._

"Ayolah Liu. Kau pasti bisa lebih baik dari ini. Lagipula aku sudah merasa nyaman disini.."

Liu mendengus kesal. "Tidak bisa, Baek.. Hasil lipatanku tidak rapi."

"Bukumu. Jadikan bukumu sebagai alas melipat. Nanti pasti bisa jadi rapi." Titah Baekhyun.

Mereka berdua sedang membuat origami didalam perpustakaan. Keduanya memutuskan untuk pergi kesana setelah kesal karena test statistika mereka diundur karena Han seosangnim sedang ada urusan mendadak.

Padahal keduanya sudah belajar keras.

Ternyata sia-sia.

"Aku lebih suka membuatnya di meja. Kenapa kita malah duduk disini?" Gerutu Liu.

"Lihatlah.. Kita bisa melihat lapangan hijau dari sini. Anginnya juga cukup segar." Baekhyun tersenyum senang. Mengabaikkan gerutuan Liu.

"Ayo kita kembali ke meja. Aku butuh meja untuk melipat origami." Liu memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan anak kucing andalannya. "Ayolah, Baekkie.."

"Baiklah." Baekhyun menggumam lemah. "Kau menang. Ayo kita kembali ke meja tengah."

Keduanya segera menarik kursi mereka kembali ke meja tengah. Lalu duduk manis disana.

"Besok pulang sekolah, kau langsung pulang atau bagaimana?" Liu mencoba memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Tidak. Aku meminta Myungsoo dan Chanyeol mengajariku cara bermain basket." Terang Baekhyun.

"Padahal kan, aku sudah memintamu untuk langsung pulang.." Liu menggumam kesal. "Lagipula, setahuku kau tidak terlalu suka dengan hal-hal berbau olah raga." Gadis itu memandang aneh kearah Baekhyun.

"Memang." Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya. "Tapi karena aku mendapat remidial pada materi basket kemarin, mau tidak mau, aku harus meminta seseorang untuk mengajariku." Gumamnya pasrah.

"Well, kau memang benar-benar tidak cocok dengan hal-hal semacam itu." Liu menepuk pundak Baekhyun prihatin. "Seharusnya kau belajar menyulam atau merangkai bunga saja. Seperti aku." Liu tertawa saat Baekhyun mendelik kesal.

"Yak! Enak saja! Aku ini namja." Dengus Baekhyun kesal.

"Tapi kenyataan bahwa kau bahkan memiliki tinggi badan yang nyaris sama dengaku dan memiliki wajah yang lebih cantik dariku membuatku bingung. Bagaimana ada namja sepertimu." Liu menunjukkan wajah polos yang -kelihatan sekali- dibuat-buat. Membuat Baekhyun rasanya ingin menggosok wajah Liu menggunakan kertas ampelas.

"Aku lebih tinggi 17 cm dibandingkan kau. Dan juga, kenyatannya aku ini pria, Liu.." Ucap Baekhyun lemas.

Mungkin sudah terlalu malas meladeni Liu yang sedang dalam mode 'Evil like Chanyeol'.

Dua sepupu yang sama-sama menyebalkan.

"Hanya 17 cm. Aku pasti bisa lebih tinggi lagi." Katanya sambil tertawa senang. "Oh iya Baek, kenapa kau sangat suka membuat origami bangau? Mereka susah sekali dibuat. Kita harus menekuknya berulang kali. Lagipula ini kan sangat rumit.." Liu meniup poninya kesal.

"Tapi mereka sangat indah. Dan langkah rumit itu seakan terbayar saat aku melihat hasilnya." Terang Baekhyun.

Liu menatap Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk dengan origami ditangannya, sebelum akhirnya kembali melanjutkan origami miliknya.

Mereka berdua terlalu fokus dan tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang mengamati mereka dari balik rak buku sastra.

"Hun, sedang apa?"

Sehun, pemuda yang sedang mengamati Baekhyun dan Liu itu, sedikit tersentak kaget saat ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Taehyung, kau membuatku kaget." Ucap Sehun datar.

"Kau tidak kelihatan seperti orang yang kaget." Taehyung tersenyum jenaka. "Kau melihat apa?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Sehun pelan.

Tapi sepertinya Taehyung terlalu penasaran. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk melihat apa yang dari tadi diamati oleh Sehun.

"Oh.. Baekkie hyung dan Liu noona.." Taehyung menatap Sehun. "Kenapa melihat mereka?"

"Kau kenal dengan mereka? Dengan gadis yang melipat origami itu?" Tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Tentu saja. Sebenarnya ada apa sih?" Taehyung kembali mendesak Sehun.

"Siapa namanya? Liu?"

Taehyung menghela nafas keras saat lagi-lagi pertanyaannya diabaikkan oleh Sehun. Ia mengangguk malas. "Iya. Liu noona itu Sunbae kita."

"Oh.."

"Kau masih tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku?"

Sehun menoleh kearah Taehyung dan tersenyum. Sedetik kemudian senyum itu langsung berganti menjadi raut wajah datar andalannya. "Tidak."

"Ishhh! Terserahlah!" Dengus Taehyung kesal. "Sudah bel istirahat, Hun. Ayo kembali ke kelas."

Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Kau bisa tunggu aku didepan? Aku tidak akan lama." Ucapnya.

Taehyung hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban. Dan meninggalkan Sehun yang kembali memandang kearah dua orang dengan gender berbeda yang sedang tertawa bersama itu.

"Bahkan tawanya cantik sekali." Gumamnya pelan.

Ia masih memperhatikan Baekhyun dan Liu yang sedang tertawa bersama sebelum akhirnya berbalik pergi.

_'Aku tidak terlalu yakin. Tapi kurasa firasatku benar.' _Sehun tersenyum manis.

_'Sunbae. I got you!'_

.

.

"Baekkie Changi..."

Baekhyun dan Liu yang merasa kenal dengan suara itu segera menoleh.

"Bocah ini lagi.." Gerutu Baekhyun. "Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, jangan memanggilku changi, Taetae.."

Taehyung yang tahu bahwa Baekhyun akan menjitak kepalanya, segera bersembunyi dibalik Liu.

"Liu noona.. Tolong aku.. Baek puppy sudah berubah menjadi herder.."

Liu terkikik saat Taehyung menyamakan Baekhyun dengan anjing ganas itu.

"Hoobae kurang ajar!" Desis Baekhyun kesal.

"Lihat lah Liu noona.." Bisik Taehyung keras. "Bukankah dia kelihatan sangat ganas? Apakah kau yakin dia sudah disuntik rabies?"

"KIM TAEHYUNG?!"

"Kalian berdua, berhenti. Perutku sakit karena terlalu lama tertawa.." Liu mendudukkan tubuhnya pada kursi koridor.

"Aku suka membuat noona cantik tertawa.." Goda Taehyung. "Dan aku juga suka membuat noona cantik marah-marah." Lanjutnya polos.

"Yak! Kau menyebutku 'Noona'?!" Pekik Baekhyun kesal.

"Memangnya kau merasa seperti itu?" Tanya Liu.

Keduanya segera ber-high five ria saat Baekhyun terdiam kesal.

"Kalian berdua, selalu saja seperti itu. Aku pasti sudah mati kalau Chanyeol juga ada disini.." Gumam Baekhyun lemas.

"Apakah ada yang memanggil namaku?"

Liu dan Taehyung bersorak gembira saat Chanyeol dan Myungsoo muncul.

"Hancur sudah hariku.." Desah Baekhyun pasrah.

"Hahahaha.." Taehyung tertawa senang. Sesaat kemudian ia seperti teringat sesuatu. "Noona, sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu.."

Liu memandang bingung kearah Taehyung sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku?"

"Hm." Taehyung menangguk mantap. "Noona ada hubungan apa dengan Sehun?"

Liu membeku kaget saat Taehyung memberi pertanyaan yang.. Err.. Ambigu..

Ia tampak melirik kearah ketiga temannya yang reaksinya tidak jauh berbeda dengannya.

"T-tentu saja tidak ada apa-apa. Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Liu.

"Kemarin Sehun menanyakan Liu noona padaku. Makanya aku penasaran dan bertanya pada Liu noona karena Sehun tidak mau menjawab." Jelas Taehyung.

"Dia menanyakanku?" Liu melirik sebentar kearah Baekhyun. "Kapan?"

"Kemarin di perpustakaan saat kalian membuat origami." Jawab Taehyung enteng.

"Well, emm.." Liu menangkat bahunya cuek. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Mungkin karena kemarin aku dan Baekhyun sangat berisik di perpustakaan." Lanjutnya.

"Kalian berdua memang suka sekali membuat onar." Ucap Taehyung sok dewasa.

"Hey, kau juga suka membuat onar. Tidak sadar ya?" Ujar Myungsoo sambil tertawa pelan.

"Myungsoo hyung! Kuadukan kau pada Liu noona!" Ancan Taehyung.

"Adukan saja. Liu pasti lebih membela kekasihnya daripada anak kecil sepertimu."

"Yak!"

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang sedang diam. Ia kemudian menepuk bahu Baekhyun pelan dan tersenyum menyemangati.

_'Liu.. Dan Sehun.. T-tapi, Myungsoo?'_

"Wooww.. Lihatlah.. Baekkie hyung selingkuh dariku." Ujar Taehyung sok marah.

"Bocah! Kemari kau!"

"Tidak mau. Aku ke kelas saja." Taehyung melambai riang. "Dadahh Baekkie changi.. Sampai ketemu nanti."

"Anak itu membuatku sakit kepala!"

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Sekolah juga sudah lebih sepi, kecuali beberapa siswa yang mengikuti ekstra.

Tapi sepertinya tidak terlalu sepi, karena ada beberapa makhluk yang sepertinya sebentar lagi akan meramaikan lapangan sepak bola.

"Aku lelah.."

Chanyeol terkekeh saat mendengar Baekhyun merajuk. Sepertinya anak itu sudah benar-benar lelah. Kenyataan bahwa ia baru saja berlarian dibawah teriknya matahari membuat segalanya jadi lebih parah.

"Baru begitu, kau sudah lelah?" Ejek Myungsoo. "Ini baru pemanasan. Kita bahkan belum mendribble ataupun menyentuh bola." Lanjutnya.

"Pemanasan macam apa ini?! Kau bahkan menyuruhku berlarian kesana kemari ditengah panasnya matahari selama lebih dari 30 menit. Kalian gila! Aku mau pulang saja!" Pekik Baekhyun.

"Hey.. Justru karena kau berlarian dibawah terik matahari, itu yang disebut pemanasan." Chanyeol tertawa keras saat Baekhyun meliriknya kesal. "Apakah sekarang kau sudah merasa panas?"

"Sudah!" Baekhyun melepas sepatu kirinya dan melemparkannya kewajah Chanyeol. "Sangat panas, sampai rasanya aku ingin mencekikmu! Kemari kau, jerapah!" Pekiknya kesal.

Chanyeol yang pada dasarnya berjiwa evil malah tertawa mengejek saat sepatu Baekhyun tidak mengenai tubuhnya. Ia bahkan ber'baik hati' mengambil sepatu Baekhyun dan melemparkannya ketengah lapangan.

"PARK CHANYEOL! MATI KAU!" Baekhyun kembali melepas sepatu kanannya dan melemparkannya pada Chanyeol.

Tapi sekarang, sepatu kanannya malah berakhir manis diatas pohon karena ulah Chanyeol yang menjadikan sepatu Baekhyun sebagai bola basket dadakan.

"YAK?! PARK-SIALAN-CHAN-BODOH-YEOL! KEMARI KAU, NAPPEUN!"

"Tenanglah Baek. Biar Myungsoo yang ambil. Sekarang kau duduk dan minum dulu." Liu menarik Baekhyun untuk duduk berteduh dipinggir lapangan. "Aku membelikanmu susu strawberry dingin. Kau pasti suka."

"Liu, kenapa harus aku yang ambil?" Desah Myungsoo malas.

"Karena percuma menyuruh Chanyeol. Dia terlalu 'baik hati'" Ucap Liu datar.

"Baiklah.." Myungsoo tersenyum tipis dan segera beranjak dari sana.

"Terima kasih. Kalian yang terbaik." Seru Baekhyun lemah.

Myungsoo yang mendengarnya hanya melambaikan tangannya sekali. Ia segera memungut sepatu Baekhyun yang tergeletak 'mengenaskan' ditengah lapangan.

"Kenapa kau mengambilnya. Padahal aku masih ingin mengerjai bocah itu."

Myungsoo hanya memandang gemas kearah Chanyeol yang dengan entengnya menyampirkan lengannya dibahu Myungsoo. Pemuda tampan itu memutar bola matanya malas.

"Liu yang menyuruhku. Lagipula aku juga kasian melihat Baekhyun. Dia seperti bisa pingsan kapan saja." Ungkap Myungsoo sambil tertawa.

"Tipikal uke sekali." Imbuh Chanyeol. "Tidak usah naik. Biar aku yang memanjat pohonnya." Larangnya.

"Hehe.. Aku baru saja ingin memintamu." Myungsoo tertawa kecil.

"Sudah kuduga." Chanyeol meloncat turun dari pohon. "Well, kukira aku salah lihat."

Myungsoo memandang aneh kearah Chanyeol yang sibuk mengamati sesuatu dibelakangnya.

Pemuda itu berdecak sebelum akhirnya mendongak kearah jendela perpustakaan lantai dua. Mencari objek yang dipandangi oleh Chanyeol.

"Apa yang- Eh?"

Ia ikut terdiam saat mendapati seorang Oh Sehun sedang menatap daerah pinggir lapangan tempat Baekhyun dan Liu berteduh.

Bukan berteduh, mungkin lebih tepatnya Baekhyun merebahkan kepalanya dipaha Liu.

"Jadi benar.." Gumam Myungsoo.

"Sekarang ini aku bingung, siapa yang dipandangi oleh Sehun." Chanyeol ikut memandang sepupunya yang dengan telaten merapikan rambut Baekhyun. "Baekhyun kah? Atau Liu?"

.

To be Continue

.

Nah lho.. Kenapa ceritanya jadi begini?

R : Lu sendiri kan yang buat, napa jadi tanya? L : *Sungkem

Sebenernya ini udah selesai sejak dulu-dulu, tapi tiba-tiba tab Liu ngambek. Memorynya rusak. Aplikasi dan semua isi-nya menghilang. Hukss.. :(

Dan lagi, Liu tiba-tiba punya ide buat bikin little conflict biar nggak terlalu datar.

Tapi setelah Liu baca ulang, kenapa konfliknya justru bikin OC malah ngebosenin yeth?

Don't know I.. #Nyanyi

Dan lagi, Seperti dijelaskan diawal, Liu agak dipusingkan dengan kuliah, dan kena writer block parah.. :v

Sudahlah.. Liu mau berterima kasih pada reviewer yang baik hati dan juga orang2 yang udah nungguin cerita ini (kalau ada :v)..

Love ya~ :*

Sincerely,

JoannaLiu


End file.
